


Here's to the hearts that ache (here's to the mess we make)

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Part of the journey is the end. Isn't this what stories, movies, even comics taught us?
Relationships: Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Kudos: 1





	Here's to the hearts that ache (here's to the mess we make)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year's eve, here's some feels ✨

Part of the journey is the end. Isn't this what stories, movies, even comics taught us? Heroes save the world, heroes die, heroes become legends. And even if some heroes aren't meant to be known, even if the outside world doesn't think twice about how they can still feel the sun on their skin or the wind through their hair after what felt like the end of the world one, two, three times, because of those unknown forces who stopped one or two apocalypses in a small part of Kansas, hidden from their eyes. But those in the life know, and they still tell the stories, after years, about the hunters who saved the world time and again without asking anything in return, about two brothers who befriended angels, fought alongside demons and flirted with Death. And isn't this what legends are made of?

«James, your mom asked you a question»

James' eyes move from the blurry asphalt outside the car window to Kaia's amused brown irises, just like his, in both color and magic, to the blond waves of Claire's hair.

«Sorry, ma, I zoned out, you were saying?»

Claire chuckles, eyes never leaving the road, «I asked if you wanted to do a pitstop before going to grandma Jody's»

James raises one eyebrow, «We're in the middle of nowhere»

Claire lets out an exaggerated sigh, «O ye of little faith»

James shares a look with Kaia, who tries to hold in her laughter at her son's face but fails, letting out a snicker behind her hand.

«Moms, if this is some kind of revenge for last week's prank, just know it was all Donna's idea»

Claire's eyes flicker to the rearview mirror for a split second before returning to the road ahead, «You know, I almost forgot about that, thanks for reminding me, honey»

James groans, slumping further down in the backseat. After a moment, he says, «What's this place anyway?»

He can hear the melancholy in his mom's voice when she replies, «A place I haven't been to in years»

\---

Claire parks the car in front of a small door below ground. The railing is rusting in some parts, and the steps are adorned with fallen leaves and plastic bags the wind carried over. James gets out of the car, squinting in the afternoon sun as he looks up at the bunker, hands on his hips.

«Is this a military installation?» he asks.

Claire and Kaia share a look. «I never really thought of it this way» Claire says, «but I guess it's something like that» she walks down the few steps to the door, «Let's see if I still remember how to do it» she mutters before rattling the handle just so and pushing it a little, like she used to do whenever she snuck into the bunker when she was in the area after a hunt. Sam, Dean and Cas never said anything about it, and she has the suspicion Cas made it easier for her to get inside after the third time, even though Dean gave her the key after the fourth, that she denied. She always found it funnier this way anyway.

The door opens with a soft clang and a whine from the rusted hinges. The air inside is stale and dusty after decades of closed doors and deserted hallways, and Claire's fingers leave trails on the railing as they descend into the main room, the neon lights giving the place a cold yet familiar atmosphere. James looks around, eyes dancing with curiosity and awe.

«How do you know this place?» he asks.

«Friends lived here» Claire answers as Kaia squeezes her hand, «long time ago»

«Cool» James says distractedly, moving to the next room.

Kaia chuckles softly, «Of course he goes for the library»

«I wonder were he got the bookworm gene» Claire jokes, «I bet it was Patience's fault»

They find James kneeling next to a bookshelf, frowning at the books, «There isn't much about dreamwalker here»

«You and your mom are the only ones I know of» Claire smiles fondly, «I guess you're kind of rare»

James stands up, smirking at her, «Well, ma, I know I'm one of a kind, no need to flatter me»

«Cut the sass, young man» Claire rolls her eyes, fingers absent-mindedly tracing the letters of Castiel's name on the table. Kaia hugs her from behind, hooking her chin on her shoulder as she watches James reading a giant tome as he leans on the dark wooden bookshelf, worrying his lower lip in concentration, something he surely took from Claire.

«Cas would have loved him» she muses, «all three of them would have»

Claire chuckles, eyes shiny, «Dean would've cried knowing I had a son»

«And Sam would've showered the kid with books» Kaia laughs, «Can you imagine the both of them in a room together?»

«Please, Patience is enough» a beat, then, «I miss them»

Kaia kisses her temple, «I know»

«These friends of yours» James says approaching the table, book still in hand, «were the Winchesters, right?»

«Yeah» Claire nods.

«So the legends are true. Did Dean really kill Death?»

«And Hitler» Claire and Kaia say in unison, «God, you weren't there,» Claire adds looking at her wife, then son, «he called Jody that night saying "guess what, I killed Hitler", he couldn't shut up about it, he was so annoying» she rolls her eyes, «and don't let me start about his car»

«Remember when Sam and Alex teamed up to make you eat a salad?»

«I wanted to punch them both» Claire shakes her head, «he always acted like a big brother to me, the big brother I never wanted»

«Can you tell me more about Castiel?» James asks, and Claire stares at him one moment before saying, «I didn't really like him at first»

«Because of what happened with grandpa Jimmy?»

Claire nods, «Because of what happened with grandpa Jimmy, but he tried to make it up for it, you know? He was awkward, and didn't understand some human behaviors, and he had the driest humor» she smiles, looking down, «he cared about me, called every week and texted even!» she feels Kaia's hand on her arm, a soothing gesture, «He wasn't my dad but he was the closest to one I could ever get»

«He seemed like a cool guy»

«He was» Claire sniffs, «They all were»


End file.
